homefrontfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Iranian Coalition
The '''Iranian Coalition '''is an economic and military union of middle eastern and central asian countries that have been deeply affected by Iranian influence and thus support the nation. it was established by Iran and has waged war against Saudi Arabia and their Holy Arab Alliance during the Suaid-Iran war. History In 2015 a year following the reunification of North and South Korea to form the Greater Korean Republic, Kim Jong Un had given massive finances to the Iranian government and has helped them complete their nuclear program however the Suadi government did the same and soon both countries had nuclear weapons and focused them on eachother. After a failed attack on the young crowned prince in Riyadh lead out by ethnic Iranian Muslim Brotherhood insurgents, the Iranian government helped organize support and soon the Muslim Brotherhood was put into power. Soon afterward the Iranian Coalition head to upstate Syria where Kurdish rebels were destabalizing the region and thus Iranian Army commanders were sent in. Kurdish rebels had helped topple the Syrian president nad victory was constant as the Iranian general was leading his forces to victory. Seeing the Iranian Coalition expanding deep into southern Syria and reaching the boader of Lebonon, Israeli Commandos snuck into the Damascas HQ and killed the iranian general thus rendering his forces in utter collapse and soon retreated. Around 2016 the Iranian forces invaded and annexed northern Iraq and had taken over the capitol city of Baghdad and established the Republic of Kurdistan as a puppet state and launched countless attacks against southern Iraq now in the hands of the Saudi Army and the Arab Alliance. Iraq Campaign and Kurdish Rebellion Aound 2016 both sides had equal amounts of victories and casualties were already runing high. Iran had suffered light amount while the Saudis were turning entire regions into puddles of blood. During that same year the Iranian Army with support from Iraqi Kurdish rebels launched a massive assault and took over all of northern Iraq. After taking over Baghdad the Iranian Coalition soon encountered the Arab Alliance after over 8 victories in major battles against the weak and divided Iraqi Army. Kurdish rebels soon dug deeper and deeper into Arab Alliance territory in southern Iraq and began a massive revolt against the Saudi backed government and after the Battle of Fallujah the Kurdish Rebellion had officially begun. During the Rebellion, many Kurdish rebels recieved massive amounts of aid and equipment and soon the rebels were turned into a small army. Kurdish soldiers soon began to attack and takeover various villages and small towns soon over 4 cities. Soon afterward the United States Armed Forces began to pushback both sides while pulling out and things would only get worse as Quatar and Kuwait were beefing up military defenses and civil instability was errupting deep within northern Iraq and in southern and central Iran. Around the summer of 2017 a series of Iranian bombers had attacked Doha the capitol of Quatar and began launching missiles across the Arabian peninsula and soon the Korean government gave Iran new weapons and began launching long range missiles at Kuwait and soon both Quatar and Kuwait withdrew from the Oil Wars despite the governments calls for escalation. US forces finally withdrew from the actual war in 2018 following the Muslim Brotherhood insurgencies in southern Saudi Arabia where Muslim Brotherhood loyalists supported by the Arabian Reich began to attack various Saudi cities and small towns and threatened a full blown takeover of Mecca but the Saudi army had prevented that and bombers from Yemen soon destroyed the Arabian Reich headquarters in the Saudi-Yemeni boarder officially cutting off all forms of support for the Iranian Coalition in the Arabian peninsula. In 2020 the Iran signed a ceasefire with Saudi Arabia and the oil wars had officially ended with a tactical Iranian victory though it is still debated on who exactly won. Government and Military Modeled after the founding nation of Iran, the Iranian Coalition is a strict military police state and has all forms of media censored and freedoms for the member states citizens non exsistant. the Head of State is the Order of the Ayatollahs which are made up of iconic religous and political figures and people in all of the member states. the Supreme Leader of Iran is the main leader of the Iranian coalition and is supported by leaders and even the Hiearchy of the Muslim Brotherhood and the Prime Minister is the official head of government. Iranian Coalition military forces are made up of local militaries from each and every member state however many terrorist and islamic jihadist organizations also make up its military Hezbollah Hezbollah has been given massive amounts of arms and equipment from Iran and has since than been swallowed up into the Iranian Coalition as a special forces group. Hezbollah terrorists are well known for attacks against the State of Israel and support of both Hamas and the Palestinian Holdouts and have since than been given massive military aid though the organization soon disbanded by the war's end. Arabian Reich Iran has been well known for intense hatred of Israel and all "infedels". As a result the Arabian Reich got full blown support for follwoing the same ideology that Iran follows and for modeling themselves after Nazi Germany and was recognized by the entire Iranian Coalition but disbanded in 2019. Hamas Hamas has been given massive amounts of weapons, funding, aid and equipment from Iran for many years due to the organizations countless attacks on Israel and was soon merged with the Iranian Coalition military as sepcial forces but disbanded by the war's end and were no match for Israeli soldiers despite intense training and equipment. List of members *Iran *Oman *Afghanistan *Pakistan *Uzbekistan *Turkmenistan Category:Nations Category:Factions